


Drunk Girl

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Alexander Kerfoot, Female Mitch Marner, Women in the NHL, off screen abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Wait,” Willy panted, breaking the kiss, “We… we can’t.”“You don’t want me?” she asked, voice soft and she was avoiding looking at him.“I want you so much,” Willy replied, lifting her chin so that she met his eyes, “I want you so much. But… not like this. I… I don’t want a one off with you, much less a drunk one off. I want… I want you so much, Alexandria.”ORGrowing up around Nikole Backstrom had instilled Willy with a healthy dose of Respecting Women.
Relationships: Alexander Kerfoot/William Nylander, Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews (background)
Kudos: 54





	Drunk Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song “Drunk Girl” by Chris Jansen

1.

Willy walked into the bar and found Alexandria quickly. She was leaning against the bar, letting herself get chatted up by someone who was clearly beneath her.

“Allie-Pop,” Willy grinned, walking over to her.

“William!” she grinned widely, flinging her arms around him.

“Had a few, huh?” Willy laughed, happily hugging her back.

She just giggled in response and downed the rest of the whiskey in front of her before saying, “This is my new friend Johnny. He offered to give me a ride home.”

Willy gave the man an assessing look, noticing that he was already shying away from her, and said, “Nah, Mo texted me.”

“Morgan?” she tilted her head, like she was trying to figure out why her old friend was being mentioned.

“You drunk dialed him,” Willy informed her, sparing her the mental gymnastics her wasted brain wasn’t nearly as capable of doing as her sober brain was, “he was worried about you but couldn’t come get you so he asked me to since I’m in the neighborhood.”

“I can take her home, man,” the guy - Johnny - placed a hand on the small of her back and Willy really did not want this guy touching her at all.

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Willy narrowed his eyes.

He had never understood what Nicke had been talking about when she talked about the sketchy guys who would try to pick her up when she went out until this moment. Because this guy had a look about him and Willy needed him to get his hand off of Alexandria.

“Come on, Allie,” Willy eased her off of her stool.

“Hey,” the guy grabbed Alexandria’s arm and Willy was not a violent person but her was ready to punch this guy out, “I paid for those drinks and I expect -”

“What you do with your money doesn’t effect what Alexandria does,” Willy replied, “Now, take your hand off of her before I make you.”

Yeah, this guy was just like the guys he remembered hearing Nicke talk about, just like the guys that made her come home in tears long after Willy was supposed to be asleep. He remembered listening to his mom or dad in the kitchen with her, listened to her talk as they poured water down her throat. Heard them calmly remind her that she needed to be careful. That she was under drinking age in the US and that she needed to be careful about going home with strangers - especially when she started really making a name for herself, before she and Ovi had gotten their shit together.

When he was little, he hated those nights because Nicke was the coolest girl he had ever met - coolest PERSON he had ever met - and he hated when she was sad. But this feeling - this feeling he had in this moment was so similar but so different at the same time. Because he could actually act on his urge to punch the guy, and he wanted to. Because the minute the guy’s hand closed on her arm, Alexandria let out a soft sound - barely audible - and a look of fear flashed across her face.

“Bro, she was fine before you got here,” the guy scoffed.

“Because you got her even more drunk than she was before you showed up,” Willy rolled his eyes, “Now take your hand off of her before let the bartender who’s been keeping a VERY close eye on you call the bouncer over.”

The guy looked at Willy for another minute before shoving Alexandria’s arm out of his grip and stalking across the bar.

“Come on,” Willy’s voice was gentle as he let her toward the door after grabbing her purse and shrugging out of his own coat when he noticed she didn’t appear to have one and putting it around her shoulders, “let’s get you home. We’ll get some water in you and you can pass out.”

+

When they got back to her place, he sat her down on the couch and headed to the kitchen to get her a big glass of water. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, eyes wide when he found her crying.

He didn’t do well with crying - he barely handled Mitchie when she was crying but mostly left that for Hyms.

“Corey broke up with me,” Alexandria replied, hugging herself, “Said he didn’t have time for someone who wasn’t available when he wanted me to be. Which I understood. But then…. He came up on my insta and… he broke up with me this morning and he already has another girl he’s seeing. And she’s…. She’s everything I’m not.”

Willy slowly sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and found the words escaping his mouth before he was even aware that he had been thinking them, “Then she must not be very impressive.”

Alexandria sent him a small smile and took the offered water, downing it a little quicker than he was expecting.

And he definitely thought Corey was insane because Alexandria was extraordinary. He smiled softly as she tipped over a little and put her head on his shoulder, wrapped his arm around her and let her get comfortable - as comfortable as she could in that dress that looked very uncomfortable - and asked her what she wanted to watch.

She fell asleep ten minutes into “Santa Claus Is Coming To Town” and Willy turned the tv off before he carefully picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, making sure she was tucked in and her phone was charging before he pulled his coat on and locked the door behind him as he left.

2.

Willy grumbled as he was pulled away from his late-night snack by Auston. The girls had apparently gone out - “no penises invited” according to Auston - and Mitchie had just drunk dialed Auston.

When they entered the club, they moved to the upstairs to try to get a better vantage point to find the girls.

“We should have brought Zach,” Willy muttered.

Zach was really the best option to handle wasted Mitchie. Auston was a push over for her on a GOOD day. And Willy had been coming to terms with just how gone for Alexandria he had become so he was probably not going to be much help for Auston. Alexandria was looser when she had been drinking, more open with affection and Willy liked being able to soak in it.

“Well, it’s too late for that.” Auston replied, scanning the crowd.

Willy focused his gaze on the dance floor because Mitchie liked dancing when she was sober but she LOVED it when she was drunk. He spotted them close to the far corner, “There!”

He and Auston headed back down the stairs and over to the girls’ corner of the dancefloor.

“Matty!” Mitchie exclaimed when she saw them, “Willy!”

Her grin was huge as she hugged them, Alexandria standing behind her and trying not to laugh.

“How you doing, Kerf?” Auston asked as Mitchie settled under his arm.

Alexandria swayed a little and giggled as Willy caught her.

“Come on,” Willy chuckled, ushering her out of the club and trying to hide his amusement as Auston tried to help a very independent minded Mitchie - walking apparently wasn’t going great but she was not letting Auston help her at all.

When they got outside, Mitchie immediately spotted a Dunkin - and really there weren’t that many 24-hour Dunkins anymore in Boston (Willy and Kappy had googled) but of course was one in the short distance between the club and the hotel.

“Donuts!” Mitchie gasped, managing to find her coordination as she grabbed Alexandria out of Willy’s grip (he hadn’t even noticed his arm was still around her) and pulled her towards the Dunkin.

“Michelle,” Auston groaned, watching the girls.

Willy laughed, the look on Auston’s face at the moment made this side trip worth it - also the fact that Alexandria had been pressed up against him almost since they found them.

“You’re just as bad,” Auston shot back at him, watching as Mitchie appeared to pull herself together enough to place her order and Auston winced because he was about to have to spend his night with hyper-drunk Mitchie.

“I’m not dating her,” Willy replied, because Auston was right - he did tend to indulge Mitchie almost as bad as Auston did.

“No, you’re just pining,” Auston rolled his eyes, “that’s worse.”

“What?” the blond looked over at Auston.

“Alexandria,” Auston nodded to where Alexandria was cradling her hot drink - her tiredness seeming to catch up with her as she took little sips of the drink and accepted the bites of donut that Mitchie was holding for her - something she would only allow while wasted.

“I’d be blind not to -” 

“Bro, you have a major crush on her,” Auston rolled his eyes, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you got off thinking about her.”

And he definitely had but Auston didn’t need to know about that. Instead the words, “What’s not to like?” came out of his mouth.

And Auston just laughed and thankfully dropped the topic when the girls came back outside - Alexandria still cradling her drink and Mitchie with half a donut hanging out of her mouth.

“Wanna sip?” Alexandria asked - a stark contrast to where Mitchie was carefully making sure the bag containing the rest of her donuts was nowhere near where Auston could grab it.

“What flavor is it?” Willy asked. Alexandria was a big tea person and some of her flavor choices were questionable for him.

“It’s a hot chocolate,” Alexandria replied, “Unfortunately, they don’t sell hot tea there. Or at least that’s that the cashier told me.”

“Come on,” Auston mumbled as Mitchie glared at him for a reason Willy didn’t know - and maybe Mitchie didn’t know either, “we have Team Breakfast tomorrow and then a flight.”

Alexandria lasted another couple minutes before the heels started to really effect her, and Willy didn’t think twice before he picked her up bridal style - thankful she had drained the hot chocolate because with the way her arms flailed for a minute he would have been wearing the beverage.

By the time they reached her room, she was asleep with her head on his shoulder. Willy wandered a couple doors down and kicked the door until Kappy opened it with a glare.

“Get her room key out of her purse,” Willy whispered.

Kappy rolled his eyes but gently took the clutch and pulled out the room key, going the extra step and opened her door for them.

“William?” her voice was groggy as she woke up just a little when he put her on the bed.

“Just dropping you off,” Willy replied.

She hummed before her eyes slipped shut again.

Willy smiled softly before slipping back out of the room.

“You have it bad,” Kappy’s voice made Willy jump out of his skin and he flipped the Finn off as he headed back to his own room.

3.

They had just completed the comeback of the century - Mitchie put the team on her shoulders and she was getting rightfully wasted as a reward. Willy’s eyes found Alexandria easily, standing at the bar and letting Mitchie convince her to do shots. 

“Oh, that’s not good,” Mo groaned when he caught sight of the girls.

Willy just grinned and headed to the bar to get himself a drink.

“Ask her dance,” Zach nodded over at where Alexandria was talking to Mo and Bear.

“Hyms -”

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

Willy gave him an assessing look before setting his empty glass on the table and walking over to her.

“May I have this dance?” he grinned, holding his hand out to her.

Alexandria laughed but placed her hand in his and let him pull her onto the dancefloor, before plastering her back to his chest and linking their hands together over her stomach and Willy’s brain short-circuited for a second before he got with the program and matched her rhythm. He let himself get lost in her completely, eventually moving his hands to her hips as she moved one of her hands into his hair. He let himself press his face against her neck.

The song changed to a slower, more sensual song, and she spun around in his arms and looped hers around his neck and Willy found himself completely lost in her deep brown eyes.

“William,” Alexandria’s voice got his attention.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Do you wanna kiss me?”

“Yeah.”

“You can.”

And he did. And he could have sworn there were fireworks going off. He felt more than heard the noise she made when one of his hands tangled in her hair and the other hand slipped into the back pocket of her jeans. 

The hardest thing he had ever had to do was turn down her offer to come in when he dropped her off at her apartment. Because she was everything he wanted but she was also still slightly drunk from the shots Mitchie had her do earlier.

She had smiled at him and kissed his cheek and left him grinning like a lunatic as she closed her door.

4.

Tyson and Alexandria had gotten back from Gabe’s house and Tyson had immediately thrown himself down on top of Mo in the players’ suite, where most of the team had gathered to watch Mitchie kick Auston’s ass at COD.

“Where’s Kerf?” Mitchie asked as she killed Auston for probably the tenth time that night.

“In her room,” Tyson replied, “She, JT, and Josty disappeared for, like, an hour with a couple bottles of wine. When I found them, they were wine-drunk and Alexandria started falling asleep in the Uber.

Willy nodded and - when everyone was distracted by Mitchie’s next victory celebration - slipped out of the room to check on Alexandria.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Alexandria to answer the door with tears in her eyes and face blotchy.

“What happened?!” Willy’s voice was more alarmed than he intended but he hadn’t expected to see her looking so heartbroken.

“I didn’t think leaving them would be this hard,” she sobbed.

Willy entered the room and hugged her tightly, letting her cry into his chest and comforted her to the best of his abilities.

“Sorry,” she sniffed, pulling back after a little while and wiping her face.

“Don’t apologize,” he rushed to say.

“I just…” She wrapped her arms around herself as she sat on the edge of the bed, “My whole life.... I’ve always been treated like the girl in the room, you know? Even Morgan. But JT and Tyson? They never once treated me that way. They never treated me with kid gloves, always unafraid of offending my sensibilities or whatever bullshit. They got me in a way no one ever had. From day one. And then, suddenly, I didn’t have them with me anymore. There’s only so much they can do over the phone, yeah?

“And it hit me, when I got back to my empty hotel room, that I would be going back to my empty apartment when we got back to Toronto. And I’m also a little drunk which isn’t helping things.”

Willy sank down on the bed across from hers and took her hands, “It’s okay to miss them. And I know that no one will ever replace them, but…. I’m here for you. I see you. For you.”

She gave him a watery smile and he kissed her knuckles before he stood up. When she tighten her grip on his hands he looked down at her and had to take a centering breath.

“You can stay,” she whispered, looking up at him through her lashes and Willy groaned.

Because he was tempted. He was so tempted. But he needed her to be sober if he ever… he needed to know it was real for her, because it was so real for him. Also Nicke would murder him if she ever found out that he did anything with a girl while she was wasted and he had a healthy fear of her.

So instead he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and said, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

5.

Willy had been walking next to her back to the bus after an OT loss to Boston, sprinkling some light flirting on top of their debate about what to watch in the room that night, when she stopped short.

“Hey, Allie,” a guy approached them and Willy glanced around for security because he definitely did not have the clearance to be there.

“Charlie,” Alexandria tensed and Willy hated the edge her tone had taken.

“You look good,” the guy smirked, “What do you say we hit the town? I promise to get you back before you leave tomorrow.”

“How about no?” Alexandria’s eyes were sharp.

“You don’t mean that, Allie,” the guy replied and Willy really wanted to punch that smirk off his face, “You’ve never meant it.”

“There’s a difference between me not meaning it and you not listening,” Alexandria’s eyes narrowed into slits and Willy desperately needed one of the vets to get out to the bus, like, now.

“You never fought it.”

“Because the one time I did, you nearly broke my arm and I was walking around with the bruises you caused for weeks.”

And then Alexandria visibly flinched when the guy took a step toward her and then he smirked and then JT was there before Willy could launch himself at the guy to tell Alexandria and Willy to get on the bus and that the rest of the team would be out soon.

“Call me next time you’re in town, Allie,” the guy gave a mocking wave.

“Eat shit, Charlie,” Alexandria glared, before stepping onto the bus.

She walked to the back of the bus, taking the very back window seat and Willy hesitated before taking the seat next to her, squeezing when she laced their fingers together.

+

When they got back to the hotel, Willy more guided Alexandria to her room - the brunette seeming to be moving on auto-pilot and completely checked out.

Once the door was closed, she snapped out of it and a look of anguish took over and a sob escaped as she threw her coat across the room and sunk down against the wall, crossing her arms over her knees and buried her face in them as the sobs continued to wrack her body. 

And Willy’s heart shattered looking at her. He sank down to the floor next to her, not wanting to leave her alone. And he wrapped an arm around her when she leaned into him.

Eventually she sniffed and pulled away, taking a shaky breath, and said, “Fuck” before standing up and unzipping her dress and changing into leggings and what looked like one of Compher’s hoodies. She then headed to the mini bar and grabbed one of the tiny bottles of Jack. She hesitated for a second before opening it and downing half of it

“Join me?” she asked, holding up another tiny bottle.

“Yeah,” Willy replied, “I’m gonna get changed first though.”

+

Thirty minutes later, they were both definitely a little drunk and were laying on her bed.

“Charlie…. I thought I loved him,” Alexandria’s voice was so soft that Willy thought he was imaging it for a minute - and it wouldn’t have been the first time he imagined her voice, “But in reality, I was just so scared of him that it seemed safer to think that I loved him.”

“Did he -”

“A couple times. I…. I couldn’t report him… Harvard…. Harvard is a great school and I don’t regret going there. But… Harvard gets the girls who go there ready to deal with the bullshit that comes from rich, entitled, white men. Charlie’s dad owns one of the biggest banks in the state of Massachusetts. Nothing would have happened. So I didn’t say anything. I played hockey so bruises were normal. When someone asked about my black eye, they easily bought the ‘happened in a game’ excuse.”

“Allie -”

“Then Morgan found out. The Leafs were in Boston and he spent his day off with me. And… I broke down and told him everything. I had never seen Morgan as pissed off as he was in that moment. He wanted to hunt down Charlie and I almost let him. He helped me break up with Charlie. And, of course, Charlie said he was going to break up with me anyway, that he could do better than me. I just…. I never thought I would see him again after graduation. I barely saw him around campus after we broke up. And seeing him tonight… I was so scared.”

“I wouldn’t have let anything happen to you,” Willy replied earnestly. Because he wouldn’t have. He would have beat the shit out of the guy for even touching her. And that was before he knew why she had been so scared.

“I know,” she whispered, turning her head to look at him.

And Willy found himself lost in her eyes and barely registered what was happening until their lips touched and he sank fully into kissing her, rolling so that he was on top of her.

“Wait,” Willy panted, breaking the kiss, “We… we can’t.”

“You don’t want me?” she asked, voice soft and she was avoiding looking at him.

“I want you so much,” Willy replied, lifting her chin so that she met his eyes, “I want you so much. But… not like this. I… I don’t want a one off with you, much less a drunk one off. I want… I want you so much, Alexandria.”

“Can you at least stay here tonight?” she asked, seeming to accept what he had said.

“Of course.” Willy replied, moving off of her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Good night, William.”

“Sweet dreams, Alexandria.”

+1.

“Come back to mine?” Alexandria whispered as she grabbed another Dr. Pepper.

“Are you sure?” Willy asked, eyeing her carefully.

She looked gorgeous, wearing a simple emerald dress and flats. And she was completely sober, something the guys had been giving her trouble about. She had responded that she had an early morning the next day and didn’t want to risk a hangover.

“One hundred percent,” she smiled shyly.

“Then absolutely,” Willy grinned.

Alexandria smiled brightly and left the kitchen, Willy following after her, sitting down next to her on the couch and grinning like an idiot when she leaned against him to watch the game of charades that had been on going (and he had no idea who was winning because it had dissolved pretty quickly into chaos).

+

She kissed him as soon as they were in her apartment and he eagerly returned it, groaning as he tugged lightly on his hair.

“God,” he groaned, pulling back, “I want you so bad.”

“Yeah?” she grinned.

“Yeah,” Willy replied, pressing another kiss to her lips.

“Then come and get me, William,” she grinned, backing out of his grip and shooting a grin over a shoulder when she turned and made her way back to her room.

And he had never been as affected by someone calling him “William” as he was when she said it in that moment, a teasing smirk in place and her eyes shining with amusement - like she knew exactly what she was doing to him. 

He was so gone for her. Had been since that first moment when he met her. And he wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
